


Night Mime

by meredithhildebrand



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, i'm so sorry if this is terrible, written in third person for the first time ever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithhildebrand/pseuds/meredithhildebrand
Summary: Simon Snow was filled with so much light, that the stars would be jealous. He was a portal into a world of compassion, kindness, strength, bravery.And he was Baz's. Forever and completely.





	Night Mime

_Hands, lips, teeth, hair, fingertips. A smile as bright as the sun. Skin the colour of pale gold. Eyes the colour of the ocean.  
_

_Ocean eyes._

 

_Simon Snow was filled with so much light, that the stars would be jealous. He was a portal into a world of compassion, kindness, strength, bravery._

_And he was Baz's. Forever and completely._

_Forever and completely._

_Until that promise, that desire, that love, was taken away._

\---

Baz opens one eye, and reaches out his hand, just slightly across the warm mattress. His body feels light, weightless. Almost untouchable. His fingertips brush up against something warm and smooth, and a soft smile makes its way across Baz's face. 

Simon lies beside him; bronze, unruly curls floating on his pillow around his head. His eyelids are closed;fluttering. 

_Baz would give anything to know what he was dreaming about._

He turns onto his side, and inhales deeply. The scent of cinnamon, apple, and just a hint of cedar fills his nose, and a warm, tingling sensation runs throughout his body, electrifying and igniting his veins.

 _It's insane what Simon could to do him,_ Baz thought. 

_It was better than he could imagine. His fifth-year fantasies could never really, truly, prepare him for this. They just couldn't._

And with that, Baz tucks himself closer to Simon, wrapping his arms around him and breathes in through his curls. 

"I love you," Baz whispers, into the dawn-lit room, streaks of red and orange and yellow coming in through the open window. 

_"I love you."_

_More than anything_.                           

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so. i legit have such a problem with committing to chaptered fics, so this was born. i've been really busy with school and other stuff, but I wanted to get something up on here SO SO BADLY, and i actually just wrote this in like five minutes. so if you're wondering, that's why it really isn't the best.   
> oh and also, a few parts of this were inspired by the song "Night Mime" by Melanie Martinez, and I highly highly highly suggest you go listen to it, even if you're not really a fan of her, you'll like it. trust me.   
> anyway, i really really hope you guys like this, despite its embarrassingly short length. idk. i just haven't really ever written something this sort before but I like it.   
> and as always, kudos and feedback are totally loved and appreciated by me and I definitely take them into account every time I attempt at writing something.   
> thank you all for reading, and if you have any suggestions of what I should write next, feel totally free to comment them! i would love to actually have an idea of what to write about, the next time I do try to write.


End file.
